


even a broken clock is right twice a day

by gandalfspace



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Gen, Hologram Joe Biden, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfspace/pseuds/gandalfspace
Summary: There's a mole in the Biden/Harris campaign, and they've leaked to Fox News.
Kudos: 23





	even a broken clock is right twice a day

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen this batshit theory: [Tucker Carlson claims Joe Biden is a hologram](https://twitter.com/GoAngelo/status/1324880045723226113).

"Oh shit, they're onto us," Kamala said, as one of her staffers sent her a screencap of Fox News. "How the hell did they find out?"

"...What have they found out?" Joe's technician said. "I cannot possibly keep up with the news cycle, it feels like at least seventy years' worth of events have happened in the last twenty-four hours."

"The hologram! I knew it was a risk, but I thought we could kill him off once he got into the White House, you know? Tragic illness, pneumonia, we got the Walter Reed staff to come to the White House to treat him there because he asked us to. He's seventy-eight, it wouldn't have even been a surprise."

"There's no way they could've known. Unless... unless we have a mole. Buggering fuck." The technician had already pulled up twitter and scrolled through the search results for "Joe Biden hologram". "It looks like everyone's dismissing it as Fox News bullshit, thankfully. No other stations have picked it up, which means our mole... has chosen the least credible news source to leak to? Or they were a Fox News employee who infiltrated the campaign. I have no idea how we're going to find them."

"Have they called Pennsylvania yet?" Joe Biden asked, his voice sounding robotic. The technician rubbed at his forehead. Who the hell gave the hologram semi-free will? It was a terrible idea. Hologram Joe had not worked out what a gaffe was yet, despite extensive amounts of code that should have taught him.

"No, Joe. Also, you're running low on batteries, let's go recharge you so you can make that acceptance speech whenever they _do_ call it. Kamala, our best bet is just not to comment. Operation Kill Joe is still a go, and no one will ever know."


End file.
